phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Creators (Real World)
These people are the creators of the character featured on this wiki, tekteked. Martin TekTek Avatar.png|Normal File:Me_Reference.png Elena yu2x.png|Normal enwk.png|Lingerie ekpo.png|Fox b35g.png|Naga hc5f.png|Centaur eslb.png|Hourglass'd Ed5f.png|Spider Half z8r0.png|Marshmellow o8p8.png|Succubus 4a9g.png|Terezi Pyrope C4ug.png|Mermaid Efzq.png|Devil 85kr.png|Zero suit Butt_Inflated_Elena_Young.png|Butt Inflated Glasses girl by mrpr1993-d9d0lop.png Elena Young (Inkling).png|Inkling Michelle Michelle Phoenix (Creator).png|Normal Michelle Phoenix (Creator - Casual ).png|Casual/Sleepwear Michelle Phoenix (creator - Pony).png|Pony Michelle Phoenix (Creator - Homestuck Form ).png|Homestuck Michelle Phoenix (Creator - Butt Inflated).png|Butt Inflated Michelle Phoenix (creator - Naga).png|Naga (Sleepwear) Michelle Phoenix (Creator - Blueberry Inflated).png|Blueberry Michelle Phoenix (creator -Stocking Cosplay).png|Stocking Cosplay Michelle Phoenix (creator - Fat - Causal Outfit).png|Fat (casual) Michelle Phoenix (creator - Fat).png|Fat Michelle Phoenix (creator - Kitsune).png|Anthro Kitsune (Sleepwear) Michelle Phoenix (Creator - Halo Armor).png|Halo Armor Michelle Phoenix (Creator - Demon).png|Demon Michelle Phoenix (Creator - Hot Air Suit).png|Hot AIr Suit Michelle Phoenix (Creator - PokeSuit).png|PokeSuit (fennekin) Michelle Phoenix (Creator - Pooko).png|Pooko Michelle Phoenix (Creator - Sledge Suit).png|Sledge Suit Michelle Phoenix (Creator - Inflated).png|Inflated elena_and_michelle_by_martmeisterpaladin-d9wokz1.jpg|Fat (summer Outfit and Cameo by Creator! Elena young) Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Anthro Cat Persona - Jungle outfit).png|Anthro Cat (jungle outfit) Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Anthro Dragoness Persona).png|"cha la... Head cha la..." Fat Michelle Phoenix (creator).jpg|Fat (Alt outfit) Fat Elena Young and Fat Michelle Phoenix (creator).png|Fat (with Elena) Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Anthro Kitsune Persona - Hourglass Inflated).png|"um... You Think Miss Sphinx will be at all jealous?" Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Anthro Shark Persona).png|"...ugh...Cue the damned Jaws Theme..." Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Blorbed).png|"have a ball or be a ball? ...what kind of choice is that- oh." Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Bubble Slime Suit).png|"no, offense sergy but... this suit is... odd for one." Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Cat Suit) .png|"meow, dude." Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Centaur Persona).png|" hmm... What's this.... 50 Shades of Neigh?!?!?! eh, i'll pick it up... maybe dalton or masako will want it..." Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Fairy Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Fallout Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Fat Majin Buu).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Fatty Poly).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (TMNT Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Trickster Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Cherry Inflated).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Fire Emblem Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (FNAF Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Game Center CX Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Glitch+Error Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Grande Bonita).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Xenoblade Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Winter Outfit).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Pokemon Trainer Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Super Form 1 - Angel Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Splatoon Persona).png|Inkling (Splatoon Persona) Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Inflated Breast).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (My Hero Academia + One Punch Man Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (LOZ Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Magical Girl Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Maid Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (SHMUPS Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Monster Musume (Harpy) Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Puppet Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Venuswild Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Super Mario Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Naga Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (JJBA Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Megaman Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Mika Phoenix Cosplay).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Miss Michellia Spiralstockings Cosplay).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Ouendan Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Vocaloid Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Nightmaren Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (AngelTale Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Animal Crossing Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Alt Outfit).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Fantasytale Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Wrestler Persona - Omegalovania).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (GasterTale Persona - Gachelle).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (HungerTale Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (UnderSwap Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Undersail Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Undernovela Persona).png|Creador del multiverso Phoenix, creador! Michelle Phoenix! (Undernovela Persona) Creator! Michelle Phoenix (UnderMask Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (UnderHades Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Underfell Persona).png|Everyone has a Dark Side.... even us... (Underfell! Persona) Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Traveltale Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Touhou Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Tekken Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Tales of... Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Taiko no Tatsujin Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (MafiaTale Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Mermaid+Undersea+TidalTale Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Monofell Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Street Fighter Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Storyshift Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (SodaPopTale Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Skater Outfit).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (MurderTale Persona).png|"We're all Mad here, Alice." (Murdertale Persona) Creator! Michelle Phoenix (NegativeTale Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Omega Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (OmniCreator! Persona).png|"I AM DIVINITY UNLEASHED, IN IT'S PUREST AND RAWEST FORM. REPENT, DEMONS. YOUR END IS AT HAND." - Creator! Michelle Phoenix in her FINAL, True, and Last, Super FORM Creator! Michelle Phoenix (RWBY Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (OuterTale Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (PortalTale Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Reapertale Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (SanityTale Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Summer Outfit).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Dancetale Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Rubber Girl Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Banette Cosplay).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (.Attack On Titan Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (.hack Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Altered Beast Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Umbreon Cosplay).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Castlevania Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (JoJo's Bizarre Adeventure Persona #2).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Metroid Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Super Mario Persona #2).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Gulity Gear Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Donkey Kong (Country) Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Blazblue Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Kid Icarus Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Madoka Magica Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Kill La Kill Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Bayonetta Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Tales of... Persona - ALT).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Phantasy Star Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Chandelure Cosplay).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Sylveon Cosplay).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Charizard Cosplay).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Mega Charizard X Cosplay).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Mega Charizard Y Cosplay).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Mega Charizard Z Cosplay).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Ultra Charizard Cosplay).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Leafeon Cosplay).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Frosslass Cosplay).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Hydreigon Cosplay).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Diancie Cosplay).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Scrafty Cosplay).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Gunbuster + Diebuster Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Baseball Outfit).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Nintendogs Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Pikachu Cosplay).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Lucario Cosplay).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Noivern Cosplay).png|"Darkness falls across the land The midnite hour is close at hand Creatures crawl in search of blood To terrorize y'awl's neighbourhood..." Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Haunter Cosplay).png|"And whosoever shall be found Without the soul for getting down Must stand and face the hounds of hell And rot inside a corpse's shell..." Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Undertale Persona).png|"The foulest stench is in the air The funk of forty thousand years And grizzly ghouls from every tomb Are closing in to seal your doom..." Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Mega Banette Cosplay).png|"And though you fight to stay alive Your body starts to shiver For no mere mortal can resist The evil of the thriller...." Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Jolteon Cosplay).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Espeon Cosplay).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Metal Gear Persona).png|"Let me say something right now. War is Hell. this is why i'm here to stop it as soon as i can. espcially knowing who we're up against." Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Vaporeon Cosplay).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Glaceon Cosplay).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Flareon Cosplay).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Eevee Cosplay).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Gardevior Cosplay).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Mega Lopunny Cosplay).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Jigglypuff Cosplay).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (JoJo's Bizarre Adeventure Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Saria Cosplay).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Solagleo Cosplay).png|"SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVE!!!!!!!!" Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Lunala Cosplay).png|"I am Vegence, I am the Night, I AM.... just a girl in odd cosplay...whatevs." Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Decidueye Cosplay).png|"Ca-CAW Ca-CAW, Turbografix Nerds!" Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Soul Calibur Persona).png|"A tale of spirals and Spirits... Infinitely Retold...." Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Metroid+Layla Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (SMT+Persona Persona).png Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Madoka Magica Persona).png Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:Transformation Category:The Creators Category:Irockz707